


What about chromosomes?

by Petra



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: AIDS, Drabble, Experimentation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-16
Updated: 2004-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason experiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What about chromosomes?

Jason hears his mother's voice in his head the whole time. "Didn't you learn anything from your father? Jesus Christ, you'd think you'd know better."

And he does know better, better than his father did, anyway. He knows how to not waste away and die with his lungs full of hell and his face covered in lesions.

But he has to know, has to try.

Billy's a good friend.

He knows enough to just hug Jason when it all falls apart, and listen to the story he tells in shaking words, and mention that he knows some nice Jewish girls.


End file.
